


Break Up 2 Make Up

by Anonymous



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho doesn't know when things got so fragile between them. Maybe he was too busy to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up 2 Make Up

Jiho’s not sure when they had a falling out. Somewhere between the solos and the Japanese promotions. Between work and new friends and pretty girls he let sit in his lap, pictures on Instagram that Kyung never commented on. 

They’re still grabby, but it’s not how it used to be. Not with Kyung reaching to be pulled in, tummy soft and relaxed when Jiho pats his hands along his front, over his sweater. He thinks the other members have caught onto it, when Kyung turns to stare at the hand Jiho places on his shoulder. Not caring if they’re on camera.

Pyo jokes during an interview that Kyung has started to chase after Jiho, jokes that he’s so busy with his work it’s like he doesn’t share his private life with Kyung anymore. Kyung laughs and doesn’t shake his head.

Jiho finds himself stuttering when he answers the next question.

He shoots Kyung apologetic and curious looks for the next two weeks, torn between wanting to touch him to soothe him and keeping his distance to let Kyung be. He ends up just orbiting him. 

At the start of week three of Apologetic Looks, Kyung comes to Jiho’s apartment. 

Jiho startles from where he’s sitting on his bed with his laptop, because Kyung just walked right in with the spare key they’d both forgotten he had.

Kyung is small without his insoles, without the bulky jackets to make him look bigger.

He says, “I fucking hate this.” And climbs onto the bed, kicking off his flat shoes along the way. Jiho’s mouth is aleady half open in anticipation for the kiss. It’s been so long. They never really broke up, but it still feels like the fire of an ex coming back to him.

Jiho gets a good feel of Kyung’s mouth, pulls in the taste of him. Coffee and those fake chocolate protein bars. Jiho’s sure his kiss tastes like shit, with all the energy drinks he’s been having lately. That doesn’t stop Kyung’s tongue from licking the roof of his mouth, though.

Kyung says “I hate this,’ again, and the hurt in his voice leaves Jiho’s own chest hurting, so he pulls Kyung’s shirt off to distract them both.

Later, with Kyung’s fingers curled inside him, Jiho says “I missed getting fucked by you.”

Kyung’s eyes are some place between cold and vulnerable. His fingers crook and Jiho yelps out “Babe.”

Kyung jabs his fingers into Jiho’s prostate and Jiho’s toes curl. 

“Why do I have to be the one to come to you? You didn’t come to see me even once. I have to be the one to crawl here.”

“Please fuck me.”

Kyung just sighs. Jiho reaches to palm at the hard on tenting Kyung’s boxers.

In the end Kyung does fuck him, and Jiho holds his hand, fingers laced. He pulls Kyung in close with legs tight around his waist. Then he rides him, and tries to make a big show of it, but he can’t. He’s too wrapped up in the moment, so he just flattens his hands on Kyung’s chest and pants until his voice cracks finally, and Kyung squirms under him.

After they come, Jiho drops down onto the mattress next to Kyung and puts his fingers on his hips, to massage out the pain there from where he rode him. 

“Kyunggie,”

A hum.

“Let me fuck you.”

Kyung makes this garbled, choked sound that makes Jiho’s chest tighten.

“Let me hold you, Kyung.”

Kyung only nods. Jiho pulls him in tight and warm, skin on skin, soft and slick. He kisses the nape of Kyung’s neck. Kyung digs his nails into his arm.

Jiho slides his cheek against Kyung’s.

“I’m sorry. Okay?”

He kisses the curve of Kyung’s ear when he feels him melt back into his chest.

“Okay.”


End file.
